5Seeking Solace
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: "You just needed some comfort, and deep down you knew I could give it." Thomas blinked at the offhand statement, for once struck speechless. He never knew that Marcus of all people could be so insightful. - Marcus/Thomas


Title: Seeing Solace  
>Normal or Sexual: Normal<br>Rating: PG/T  
>Warning: Yaoi, mentions of sex.<br>Fandom: Digimon Data Squad  
>Pairing: MarcusThomas<br>Notes: This is one of the ones I had to rewrite a couple times, since it kept switching around on me.  
>Disclaimer: I Don't own.<p>

This is one of 100 Normal Themes I'm doing. Each Theme has a different slash yaoi or yuri pairing, and are one to three pages long. Not all are Digimon. Check my page for more as I upload them.

* * *

><p>It was only when he was with one certain member of the team that Thomas allowed himself to break down. No one knew about it but them, and their digimon, and he planned on keeping it that way. It was his own personal measure of defense against his emotions, and if not for the toxic effects that keeping things in caused, he probably would have never even tried anything with the hot headed idiot.<p>

No, that wasn't quite true. And it didn't matter, anyway, he had failed, and would never be able to make up his failure. Relena was dead, and she was going to stay that way. Perhaps, though, if he had tried a different chemical formula... Thomas frowned, opening his eyes to the darkness, unable to fall back into slumber.

The aforementioned idiot was currently curled around him like a overly happy puppy, breath ghosting against his neck in warm puffs. He groaned, easily sneaking from the bed without waking his teammate. Instantly he wanted to crawl back in, to escape the chilled air of the room and stopped himself only because he knew that it wouldn't really help anything.

He had broken down in Marcus' arms after hearing about Relena, showing up unannounced at the man's house, and the proceeding to latch on with a force that he hadn't shown since he was a young child. What had caused him to go and find Marcus he couldn't figure out, but he was going to be damned before he let it stop him, or drive him crazy.

Marcus drove him crazy enough in other ways, he didn't need to do it while he wasn't awake as well, that was for sure.

"Where do you think you're going?" Thomas swallowed, turning to look at the focus of his thoughts. He hadn't been as stealthy has he had thought, it seemed.

Marcus was watching him with what he could only assume was a curious look, brown eyes too bright for the hour that it was.

"I'm leaving. I should have never..." He blushed, looking away to hunt for his shirt. Fresh tears sprang to his eyes, a coldness constricting at his center. It was a mistake to allow himself to search out Marcus, no matter how much he'd been hurting. The hot head wore his feelings on his sleeve and never seemed to care what others thought, he'd never...

Never, never, never. It was the mantra of his life, it seemed.

"It's three in the morning, like hell I'm letting you leave."

Or maybe not.

"Marcus, I don't need coddled. I'm perfectly fine now." He yelped when a firm hand grabbed his arm and pulled him against the firm, warm chest of his teammate. Marcus wasn't wearing anything still, and obviously didn't care for the fact that Thomas was.

"You came to me, don't forget that. And I'm not letting you leave, Thomas, because I care."

"I don't even know why I did! I can't forget, because I don't even know." Whatever the genius expected from his outburst, being kissed wasn't it. It wasn't a heated and needy kiss, not like they had engaged in the night before. It was more... soft, a distraction that had him stunned enough not to fight being pushed back onto the bed, while Marcus threw on his own wrinkled clothing.

"You just needed some comfort, and deep down you knew I could give it." Thomas blinked at the offhand statement, for once struck speechless. He never knew that Marcus of all people could be so insightful. It made him wonder... just what else did the man hide under his bold ways?

He grunted in annoyance, glaring at the arms that were keeping him pressed into the warm spots they had left. At least they were clothed... and he was surprised to find that he was sleepier then he had thought, yawning loudly. It made too much sense. He had simply needed comfort, that was all... that, really, that was all.

As sleepy as he was, Thomas again rolled from the bedding, bending over the surprised form of his teammate.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, silencing anymore protests with a small kiss. Marcus seemed to get it, because he didn't try and stop the blond a second time, even as he woke Gaomon from slumber in the living room and threw on his coat.

"Where are we going, sir?"

The question stirred a smile from Thomas and he ran a hand through blue fur. Tomorrow he would see the hot head at work, and perhaps they could truly start a relationship for real at some point in the future. Not because of need and sorrow, but friendship and want.

"For a walk, and then home."

Marcus was silent as he walked out the door, giving only a second glance to the rumpled form before he was gone.


End file.
